


Buses Are Always Late (wip)

by tinyghost



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghost/pseuds/tinyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bus station was empty, that had to be the best thing that happened to Gerard all day. The air was extremely cold and his lungs hurt as he slowly inhaled it. He really enjoyed the silence though, so he just ignored his freezing hands and kept watching as his breath formed tiny vapor clouds around his pointy nose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter, more to come soon ... maybe?

The bus station was empty, that had to be the best thing that happened to Gerard all day. The air was extremely cold and his lungs hurt as he slowly inhaled it. He really enjoyed the silence though, so he just ignored his freezing hands and kept watching as his breath formed tiny vapor clouds around his pointy nose. He stood there for a while and watched the occasional cars drive by when, all of a sudden, he started hearing an obnoxiously loud group of people heading towards him.

 

''Great !'' he muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes.

 

He gathered his stuff and he proceeded to angrily stump to the nearest dark corner he could spot, in hopes that he could avoid the unpleasant crowd that was getting closer. The bus station gradually began filling with a few high schoolers that were apparently arguing about something. Gerard chose to observe them quietly as he had no desire to get caught up in an argument. He didn't even know these people and they were about his age, he had no reason to be scared, but his instincts told him that he's better off in his shadowy corner.

 

''Look, Frank… I know you're new and everything. But you can't really stay with us.'' a smug tall blond spat at the tiny guy standing in front of him.

''Not with that weird hair and those strange gloves you refuse to take off.'' another voice added mockingly.

The fragile boy didn't say anything he just stared at the ground wordlessly, clenching his fists. They all waited for a response, but they got nothing in return.

After some time one said ''Whatever freak… you'd better not follow us around tomorrow. There's no place for you! '' and then they all started walking away, laughing in unison as if they were a a machine controlled by some invisible jerk.

The boy, who was supposedly called Frank, sat down on the small wooden bench and sighed loudly.

 

Gerard was stuck. He didn't really know how to respond to the events he just witnessed. After he thought about it for quite some time, he cautiously stepped out from the shadows letting the dim street lights illuminate his face. He carefully took a seat down next to Frank and let out a small sigh.

''You know, those guys were real assholes!'' he stated reassuringly.

''Yeah, no shit! '' a hoarse voice spat back. ''But they're gonna pay for it, you know…'' he continued gravely. ''Those little shits won't even know what hit them! ''

Before Gerard could add anything, Frank frantically jumped up and began quickly pacing around. Gerard watched as he did some uncoordinated bounces followed by a powerful shriek. It felt as though he was trying to release his whole hatred in that one, intense scream. He proceeded by punching a metallic pole which, by the looks of his face, didn't seem to be the wisest choice he'd made. This whole outpour of emotions ended with Frank falling to his knees, in pain, large drops of tears streaming down his face. Gerard rushed to get to where he stood and dropped down in front of him.

 

''Hey, look, you're going to be fine…'' Gerard spoke rarely as he reached down to grab Frank's wounded hand. It was bleeding heavily, but he didn't really care. He held Frank' s hand tightly and pulled him into a hug. '' I know that things are pretty horrible right now, but high school is not forever … you've got to remember that.'' he muttered into Frank's hair. He didn't reply, but he stopped crying. Gerard's eyes were met by two huge hazel ones. Their gaze was so deep it seemed as though they were staring right into his soul.

 

''Uhh…'' the silence was suddenly broken. ''I probably need to go to the hospital…'' Frank stated undecidedly looking down at his hand.

''Right… you should definitely go!'' Gerard reacted immediately. '' Come on. '' he said while standing up and grabbing Frank's hand ''I know a hospital not too far away.''

''Oh, you shouldn't feel obligated to come.'' Frank insisted.

''Don't do that. You're not getting rid of me that easily'' Gerard joked.

''No… I wasn't… ''

Gerard laughed and rolled his eyes (he tended to do that every so often) as he dragged Frank through the dark, empty streets.

''I don't know your name. '' the boy remarked quietly.

''It's Gerard''


	2. Chapter 2

Their steps were echoing loudly through the deserted boulevard. If you listened closely you could almost hear their hearts beating in a synchronized rhythm. This was the first time Frank ever experienced such a comfortable silence, he'd only read about it in cheesy romantic novels. He couldn't help but smile as Gerard carefully interlocked his fingers with his own and continued walking at a slow pace, making sure that Frank was alright.

 

The hospital was poorly lit and they struggled to find their way to the right entrance. When they got into the room the strong sterile smell made Frank's stomach turn to knots. It brought back too many unpleasant childhood memories.

''Are you okay? '' Gerard asked as Frank's face grew paler than before.

''Yeah, it's just… I spent a lot of time in hospitals as a child. I forgot how much I hated it.'' he spoke quietly.

Gerard tightened his grip on Frank's hand and spoke reassuringly ''This will be quick, I promise.'' 

 

Frank watched as Gerard marched to the front desk confidently. He gave the assistant a meaningful smile and he quickly explained something to her. She just nodded and, without putting up much of a fight, she gave Gerard a form and called up a doctor. 

''Come on. '' he gestured towards Frank.

Frank followed his instructions clumsily and found his way into a bright immaculate room. He cautiously climbed up on the bed and patiently waited for the doctor to come in. It all happened really quickly, just as Gerard had said it would. He felt a few stings and before he knew it his bloody knuckles were covered by a clean bandage.

''You're good to go kid! '' the doctor stated looking at Frank's confused face.

''I…thank you…'' he mumbled awkwardly as he stepped off the tall hospital cot.

 

Gerard was waiting for him and his face lit up when he saw him stumbling out of the doctor's office. He giggled and kissed his bandaged hand, making him blush at the unexpected closeness. Gerard treated him as though they knew each other for ages, as if they were best friends since the beginning of time. 

''Where do you want to go now? '' he asked eagerly. 

''Uhh… home?'' Frank responded hesitantly.

''Oh…right…I thought you might want to come hang out with me. But that's obviously really dumb. You just met me an hour ago. I'm sorry…'' Gerard blurted out.

''Well…I guess I don't mind staying for a little while.'' Frank smiled.

That's all that he needed to hear. He clutched Frank's arm and rushed to the main exit. 

 

They were, once again, surrounded by the cold night air. Slowly breathing it all in and falling back into the same comfortable silence. They held hands as they made their way to the bus station, where it all started. Five more minutes passed before a bus arrived to take them away.

''You'll meet my brother, Mikey. '' Gerard spoke loudly trying to cover the roar of the engine. 

''I hope you'll get along.'' he laughed. ''It took me three weeks to convince him to play nice with Bob. He's really protective sometimes, but he's a great guy.'' he added. 

Frank grinned at Gerard. He was getting ready to answer when the doors opened.

''This is our stop! '' Gerard cheered and he dashed outside, Frank following him.

 

The alley that led to Gerard's house was surrounded by towering trees, that were gently swaying in the night's breeze. The house wasn't too big but it looked welcoming. As Gerard fumbled for his keys, Frank started questioning his choice to trust a stranger, but every doubt he had washed away when the door opened. 


End file.
